De nihilo nihil fit
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Squalo se emborracha en un bar y se despierta en casa de una extraña chica. A partir del momento en el que le devuelve el favor su vida comienza a complicarse. Squalo/Oc
1. Chapter 1

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

NA: Muchas gracias a Riles Reckless por corregir esto.

* * *

Llegó a casa tarde como de costumbre pero esa noche era demasiado pronto, su madre aún seguía despierta. Silenciosamente fue hasta su habitación esperando que su madre estuviera demasiado borracha como para oír la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies, no tuvo tanta suerte. Su madre abrió la puerta del pasillo violentamente y agarrándola con fuerza del pelo la tiró al suelo de la sala de estar. Mila desde el suelo la miró con rabia, harta de sus continuos golpes y humillaciones.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, puta de mierda?-chilló su madre.

Mila intentó levantarse pero recibió una patada.

-Quédate en el suelo perra y escúchame bien-Mila desde el suelo asintió-Estoy cansada de pagarte la escuela, a una zorra estúpida como tu no merece la pena enseñarle nada. Además, así podre gastarme el dinero en algo útil.

-Como en bebida,¿no?-susurró la niña en el suelo.

Al ver la actitud desafiante la agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le acercó el cigarro encendido al ojo. En un auto reflejo Mila puso el antebrazo en la trayectoria del cigarro recibiendo una quemadura mientras su madre lo retorcía en la carne quemada. Finalmente la volvió a agarrar por el cabello y la arrastró hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez se aseguró de que su madre no volvería se secó las lágrimas con la parte baja de la camiseta. A través de sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas vio la quemadura circular que aún tenía ceniza adherida a la herida. Cogió una toalla pequeña y la humedeció con agua de una botella que encontró debajo de la cama. La herida le dolía y le escocía pero eso no era lo peor sino el sentimiento de impotencia. Terminó de limpiar su herida y fue al espejo roto que había en su habitación. Su cabello fucsia apagado estaba desordenado y sus ojos escarlata estaban hinchados.

-Soy patética-susurró apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

Con esto se alejó del espejo y se tiró a la cama. Sin poder dormir se quedó mirando el techo. Antes del amanecer había guardado todas sus cosas y en el silencio de la madrugada salió del apartamento por la ventana bajando por las escaleras de emergencia. Caminó por las calles sin vida y sin lugar donde volver ni nadie en quien apoyarse.


	2. Chapter 2

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

NA: Hime, gracias por corregir.

* * *

El ambiente del bar cambió drásticamente cuando ese hombre entró. Caminó confiado a la barra y se sentó al lado de la chica del cabello fucsia apagado. Bebió hasta la hora del cierre pero el hombre a la hora de irse se puso violento.

-Ey amigo, tranquilo-dijo la chica.

-¡Vroi! No me digas como tengo que estar.

-Si casi no te puedes aguantar de pie, no te pongas así.

El hombre caminó hasta la salida tropezando con sus propios pies. Viéndolo la chica suspiro y se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde vives? Venga que te acompaño.

Al final el hombre acabó hablando de cosas sin sentido y ella terminó llevándoselo a su casa.

* * *

-Vrooi. ¿Dónde estoy?

La chica fue hasta el comedor para encontrarse con el hombre de cabello plateado.

-Estás en mi casa y si te encuentras mejor lárgate.

-No hables tan alto.

-Dijo el que se puso a gritar nada más despertarse...

Ella abandonó la habitación y regresó al rato con un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

-Toma- dijo mientras se los ofrecía.

Él la miró con desconfianza pero después de unos momentos cogió lo que ella le daba y se lo tomó. Él echó un vistazo a la habitación. Solo tenía unos pocos muebles y no había nada personal en ella. La estantería estaba llena de botellas de alcohol y en la mesa había varios paquetes de tabaco.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó él.

-Mila.

Ella cogió el vaso vacío y lo llevó a la cocina. El sonido de las botas de tacòn le taladraban la cabeza al hombre resacoso. Estuvo un par de horas en casa de Mila hasta que se sintió con ganas de volver a la base. Ella en ningún momento le preguntó su nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

NA: Muchas gracias a mcr77 por su review y espero no decepcionarla.

* * *

Cuando Squalo llegó al cuartel de Varia todos parecían sorprendidos de verlo, sin ir más lejos la mayoría lo miraba como si vieran pasar a un fantasma. Ignorando a los subordinados se dirigió a la oficina de Xanxus el cual debería estar enfadado con él por no atender a sus obligaciones y no regresar al piso franco a la hora prevista.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina del jefe y entró sin llamar. Xanxus al principio pareció algo sorprendido pero después su rostro cambio a una sonrisa.

-Ya me parecía que se lo habías puesto demasiado fácil-dijo mientras tomaba un buen trago de su copa de vino.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Squalo sorprendido.

-Hoy a primera hora hicieron volar por los aires el piso franco. Si hubieras estado allí ahora mismo serías basura pegada en la pared.

* * *

La mujer de ojos rojos y cabello fucsia se miro al espejo y comprobó que no le faltara nada. Esa noche tenía una partida importante y no quería que nada saliera mal.

Desde que huyó de casa a los 13 años vivió del único talento que parecía poseer, el juego. Al principio eran pequeñas apuestas pero cuando fue acumulando victorias la cantidad de dinero en juego era mayor, al igual que el peligro. A lo largo de su carrera si algo había aprendido es que la gente odia perder y algunas noches no solo se perdía dinero.

Se calzó unas botas de tacón y se puso una chaqueta de cuero mientras sostenía un cigarro entre sus labios. Los pantalones rasgados se ajustaban perfectamente en sus piernas y el corset favorecía su delantera.

Otra cosa importante de su "trabajo" era distraer al cliente, mientras le miraban las tetas le era mucho más fácil hacer trampas, era obvio que no se conseguía esa cantidad de victorias jugando limpio. Lo único más importante que ganar era que no descubrieran como lo había hecho.

Antes de salir de casa apago el cigarro en el cenicero y se dirigió a su moto roja. El viento contra su cuerpo le daba una sensación única de calma y libertad algo que parecía haber perdido. A pesar de la apariencia de libertad que podía transmitir su vida estaba completamente encadenada. Dependía completamente de el tabaco y el alcohol para mantener sus memorias hundidas en el mar de su subconsciente de donde a ella le hubiera gustado arrancarlas.

Cuando llegó al almacén se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre la moto. Observó los alrededores y las posibles rutas de escape por si algo iba mal.

El almacén era un lugar viejo y destartalado de dos plantas con las paredes de ladrillo ahora mugriento. Camino con paso seguro hasta la puerta de metal y la golpeó dos veces, un hombre corpulento abrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

El almacén estaba más roñoso por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes tenían humedades, el techo goteras y por si fuera poco le había parecido ver una rata del tamaño de un perro salchicha. Quería terminar la partida cuanto antes y ducharse con un bote de desinfectante para estar segura de que no quedaba nada de ese lugar en ella.

Su rival la esperaba sentado en una mesa improvisada sobre unas cajas de madera que parecía haber visto tiempos mucho mejores. Su contrincante era un hombre mayor, medio calvo y con una barriga que parecía que podía dar a luz en cualquier momento. Ella ignoró la mirada que le dio y se sentó frente a él.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y el dinero se había movido de manos en varias ocasiones. Al principio Mila se dejó ganar y cuando su oponente se confió lo desplomó. El hombre parecía más enfadado conforme pasaban las partidas hasta que decidió subir la apuesta. Cogió un maletín que tenía a sus pies y lo puso sobre la mesa abriéndolo lentamente y recogiendo cuidadosamente lo que había en su interior, dejó el maletín en el suelo y un revólver sobre la mesa.

Mila levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué le parece un todo o nada señorita?-dijo el hombre confiado.

Ella pareció pensárselo mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

-Me parece estupendo-ella contestó mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

El hombre mostró la tambor del revólver vacío a la chica mientras introducía una única bala en su interior y lo hizo girar cerrandolo rápidamente. Se puso la boca del cañón sobre su sien retiro el seguro y apretó el gatillo, la bala no salió en ese disparo, y entonces le ofreció el arma a la chica.


	4. Chapter 4

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano, solo poseo mi oc.

NA: Le agradezco a Riles Reckless que me corrija el fic.

* * *

Mila sin ningún signo de duda hizo lo mismo que el hombre, puso el cañón de la pistola en su sien y apretó el gatillo. La bala tampoco salió en esa ocasión. Repitieron la operación varias veces y cada vez que la bala no salía el hombre sudaba cada vez más. A la chica le pareció oír jaleo fuera del edificio y temiéndose lo peor, se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el hombre sudoroso.-¿Te vas a hechar atrás ahora? Si lo haces, me lo llevaré todo yo.

-Coge lo que quieras.-dijo ella con calma.-Yo me voy.

Mila caminó hasta los corredores hechos de cajas de madera y siguió el laberinto que estas formaban hasta la salida trasera. Escuchó el eco de la puerta delantera abriéndose violentamente y aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó a la puerta intentó abrirla sigilosamente, pero está estaba cerrada. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la puerta decidida a esperar que el problema se terminara y desapareciera.

Se oyo un grito de lo que le pareció ser terror en estado puro y algo de madera cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Vrooooi! Ha llegado tu hora.-dijo una voz que le sonaba ligeramente.

-N-no, porfavor... Os estais equivocando.-suplicaba el que momentos atrás había sido su oponente.

-Es el precio que se paga por traicionar a Vongola.

Y después de eso, el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada desde el hueso y la sangre salpicándolo todo inundó el almacén. Unos pasos firmes se iban acercando cada vez más hasta donde estaba ella hasta que unos pies y una espada salpicada de sangre se pararon justo en frente. Lentamente, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar. A medida que los minutos pasaban ella se comenzó a preguntar porque seguía viva cuando estaba completamente segura de que quién tenía delante era un asesino.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de porque le sonaba tanto la voz. Era el hombre de cabello largo que había recogido en el bar el dia anterior.

-Menudo reencuentro.-dijo ella.

Él simplemente se dedicó a mirarla como si no supiera qué hacer.

-¿Te dedicas a ir matando a gente?-le preguntó.

-Mierda.- masculló él chasqueando la lengua.

El hombre comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensativo y ella, aprovechando la oportunidad ,caminó lentamente hacia la salida principal hasta que él la agarró fuertemente por el brazo.

-No estoy solo y si asomas la cabeza te matarán.-susurró el hombre.

-Vaya, si puedes hablar en voz baja.-se burló Mila.- Muy bien.-dijo mientras retrocedía un poco hasta quedar detrás de las cajas de nuevo.- ¿Ese interés por salvarme a que se debe? No me quejo, ya sabes te agradezco que no me hayas hecho a rodajitas con eso.-señaló la espada que todavía goteaba sangre.

-Porque te debo una.-dijo él sin pizca de simpatía.

* * *

Gracias por el review del capitulo anterior.

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión así que si me dejan un review os lo agradecería.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza. No he tenido demasiado tiempo libre mientras me dedicaba a hacer de Silentcienta y muchas gracias por el comentario y las alertas.

Por cierto estoy haciendo una encuesta sobre que personaje os quedaríais, posiblemente haga el próximo fic sobre el que obtenga más votos o le dedicare más tiempo al fic sobre ese personaje si lo tengo empezado.

Special thanks for Riles Reckless.

KHR! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

- Me parece un buen trato, mi vida por una aspirina.-comentó Mila inocentemente.

- Si no dejas de decir tonterías, te rajaré el cuello yo mismo.-dijo él exaltado con una vena hinchada en la sien.

- Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento.-intentó calmarlo ella.- Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo hay que estar aquí? Aprecio tu compañía, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

- Pues esas cosas tendrán que esperar.

Dicho eso, le arrancó el cigarro de los labios, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con el pie, agarró a Mila y se la puso al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le preguntó ella más molesta por su cigarro que por su posición actual.

- Si quieres vivir, mantén la boca cerrada.-contestó él asegurando la posición de la chica colocando la mano justo debajo de su trasero.

Mila no podía ver más que el suelo. No estaba completamente segura de cómo debería comportarse en esa situación, así que simplemente relajó el cuerpo y agudizó sus oídos.

- Vaya, vaya~, Capitán Squalo.-dijo una voz burlona- ¿Ahora se nos permite llevarnos souvenirs?

- Métete en tus asuntos, mocoso-contestó Squalo.

- Si nos la llevamos el jefe se enfadará. Ya me encargo yo de ella~.

Objetos metálicos chocaban rápidamente y por un movimiento brusco de Squalo, se golpeó la cara contra su espalda.

- Muévete de una forma más delicada.-se quejó Mila frotándose la nariz con la mano.

-¡Vroi! Escucha cuando te hablan y mantén la boca cerrada, mujer.-contestó él pareciendo estar al borde del ataque de nervios.

-No te estreses, te quedaras calvo antes de tiempo.-dijo mientras sonreía al imaginarse a aquel hombre con una perfecta calva reluciente en vez de su cabello afeminado.

Squalo siguió manteniendo el ritmo de la pelea contra el hombre de voz burlona hasta que una voz monótona intervino.

- Capitán Squalo, si no informamos pronto el jefe se mosqueará.

- Dejad de dar por culo y meteros en vuestros propios asuntos, ¡Vrooooooi!

Dicho eso, Squalo comenzó a caminar hasta el coche, abrió el maletero y tiró a Mila dentro sin ningún miramiento.

- Podrias ir con un poquitín más de cuidado, esas no son formas de secuestrar a alguien.-dijo Mila mientras intentaba salir del maletero.

Con cara de enfado y mientras ella pataleaba para salir de allí, cogió la cinta americana, cortó un pedazo y se lo pegó a la boca.

- ¡Y ni se te ocurra quitártela!- le advirtió mientras cerraba el maletero de golpe, se subía al coche y cerraba la puerta.

Cuando llegara al cuartel general ya se preocuparía de como convencer a Xanxus de que la dejaran con vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Gracias por los reviews, a mcr77 por comentar en casi cada capítulo, al apoyo de Mike-chan7 y a Anece por el sufrimiento sobre la pobre cabellera de Squ-chan.

También agradecer a Riles Reckless por su labor de corrección.

KHR! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

El viaje se le hizo interminable metida en ese estrecho maletero y con la cinta pegada a la boca. Estaba molesta, eso era cierto, pero era algo demasiado estúpido intentar escapar de allí cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Esperó y esperó hasta que un frenazo repentino la hizo rodar y chocar contra el extremo del maletero.

-¿Es que aquí no saben hacer las cosas de forma tranquila o qué?- pensó la chica mientras el maletero se abría.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde esperando a que Squalo le indicara que hacer, al fin y al cabo en teoría estaba siendo secuestrada. Este la agarró del brazo y la obligó a caminar dentro del castillo, en el no había mucha gente, solo alcanzó ver los que creyó que eran los acompañantes de Squalo en el almacén subiendo por la enorme escalera que había en el centro del recibidor. Antes de poderle echar otro vistazo a la sala en la que se encontraba para admirar su decoración o grandeza, su "secuestrador" se la llevó a empujones.

La obligó a subir las escaleras e hizo su camino a través de los laberínticos pasillos del castillo hasta que se paró delante de una puerta, la abrió y la empujó dentro de ella.

- Espera aquí hasta que vuelva. Ni se te ocurra salir para nada.- dijo él con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?- contestó ella con ganas de molestarlo un poco.

Ante la pregunta Squalo no se inmutó, señaló otra puerta dentro de esa habitación y cerró detrás de él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Suspiró y recorrió la habitación con la vista. Las paredes eran de un azul profundo que hacían juego con el cubrecama de la cama de dos plazas, a cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche de madera oscura, en la pared de enfrente de esta un escritorio y una silla del mismo tipo de madera. Al lado de la puerta por donde había entrado, se encontraba un gran armario que ocupaba el resto de la pared y en la pared contraria, había un sofá de dos plazas negro al lado de un ventanal que daba a un balcón.

- Joder, si que se lo monta bien.- pensó la chica mientras rozaba la suave colcha con los dedos.

Una vez terminó de examinar la habitación, abrió la puerta del balcón y admiró las vistas. Hasta donde se extendía su visión todo lo que podía ver eran bosques. Sacó un cigarro de la caja que tenía en el bolsillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar.

- Si tengo que huir a través del bosque casi prefiero tirarme por el balcón. ¿Cuántos metros habrá de aquí al suelo?- mientras la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió sigilosamente tras ella.

Los pasos silenciados por la alfombra se acercaron al balcón.

- ¡Vroooooi!- gritó una voz potente tras ella.- Te dije que no salieras de la habitación.

- Estoy en el balcón a dos pasos del interior, exagerado.- contestó ella sin inmutarse.

- Eres incapaz de seguir las órdenes más sencillas- continuó él a grito pelado.

- A algunas personas les molesta el olor a tabaco así que he salido a fumar al balcón.- explicó ella sin perder la calma.- Perdón por ser considerada, a la próxima fumare en el armario si te parece mejor.

- Vamos.- contestó el chasqueando la lengua y agarrándola por el antebrazo.

Lo siguió sin oponer resistencia con el cigarro entre los labios. Abrió una puerta y entró en lo que parecía ser un despacho. Las paredes eran de un marrón rojizo con adornos dorados. En el estudio había un par de sillones una mesa y un hombre con aspecto peligroso apoyando los pies en esta. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando decidió que en esa situación si quería conservar su vida, o en su defecto, una muerte rápida, era mejor quedarse callada.

Una pelea silenciosa de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación que cada vez tenía un aire más tenso, se podría haber oído caer una aguja.

- ¿Para qué has traído a la mujer?-preguntó el hombre de aspecto peligroso mientras bebía un buen trago de vino.

- Para pagar una deuda.- contestó Squalo no muy contento por tener que hacerlo.

- No me interesa una mujer que puedas haber recogido de cualquier lado.- replicó el moreno bajando los pies de la mesa y acomodándose en su sillón.

- ¡Vroi! No es para ti.- gritó el hombre de cabellos plateados.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto el de las cicatrices perdiendo la paciencia.

- Fue quién me recogió el día de la bomba y me llevó a su casa.- explicó Squalo.

- Será tu responsabilidad, que no se entrometa y no habrá problemas.- contestó el otro entendiendo por donde iba la cosa.- Escucha mujer. Si te conviertes en una carga, te mataré.

Dándose por satisfecho, Squalo la volvió a coger del brazo y la arrastró tan rapido del estudio como pudo.

- ¡Basura!- grito el moreno antes de que salieran del umbral y cerrara la puerta- ¡Tráeme más vino!- cuando terminó de gritar lanzó la copa de la que había estado bebiendo a la cabeza de Squalo rompiendola.

* * *

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. No tenia pensado actualizar tan pronto ya que mi intención era publicar una vez por semana los capítulos que ya tengo preparados pero como he tardado bastante en actualizar he decidió poner otro hoy para "compensar".

Gracias a todos quienes leen la historia y por los reviews, a mrc77 por alabar el sentido del humor de la historia y a Sam-Auditore por su paciencia frente mi eterna tardanza al actualizar.

Special thanks to Riles Reckless, se que se nos escapan faltas aun vigilando entre las dos pero sin ti la gente sangraría aun más por los ojos.

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano, solo Mila y la trama me pertenecen.

* * *

El atacado se giró bruscamente hacia el hombre que estaba aún sentado delante del escritorio y comenzó a gritar insultos. Algunas personas pasaron por delante de ellos sin inmutarse.

-Esto debe de ser una cosa normal para ellos-pensó Mila mientras se apoyaba en la pared del exterior del estudio esperando a que esos dos ajustaran sus diferencias.

Cuando dejó de oír gritos pensó que finalmente uno de los dos habría muerto pero vio salir a Squalo cerrando de un portazo.

- Vamos.- dijo con voz autoritaria mientras volvía a tirar de ella por el brazo.

- Pu...- Mila iba a replicar que podía andar perfectamente sin la necesidad de que tirara de ella, pero habiendo visto la escena anterior prefirió mantener la boca cerrada hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

La volvió a arrastrar hasta la habitación donde había estado anteriormente y la tiró sobre la cama. Él se metió por la puerta del baño y se encerró allí.

Se quitó el cigarro de la boca y vio que había estado tan ocupada sosteniéndolo que se había terminado sin darle prácticamente ni una sola calada. Buscó algo donde poder apagar-lo del todo y tirarlo y al no encontrar nada que le pudiera servir de cenicero, abrió la puerta esperando a que alguien pasara o que Squalo saliera del baño, lo que sucediera antes.

Un hombre alto, moreno y con varios piercings en la cara fue el primero que pasó.

-Perdona.- dijo ella intentando llamar su atención.

El hombre se paró delante de ella la miró y se sonrojó un poco. Al ver que tenía su atención, ella continuó.

- Estoy bastante segura de que si salgo de la habitación se enfadarán conmigo, ¿puedes traerme un cenicero por favor?

El hombre pareció dudar unos momentos pero asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Al cabo de un rato, trajo un cenicero de cristal y se lo dio a la chica que se había quedado esperando en la puerta.

- Gracias.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el hombre del bigote ridículo mientras tartamudeaba.

- Mila.- contestó terminando de cerrar la puerta.

Dejó el cenicero sobre el escritorio, apagó el cigarro en el. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el reposabrazos del sofá mientras se sentaba en el con las piernas cruzadas.

Cuando ya creía que se iba a fusionar con el, la puerta del baño se abrió y Squalo salió de el. En ese momento la única vestimenta del hombre consistía en la toalla con la que se secaba la cabeza y unos pantalones holgados de color negro. Mila se fijó que aún llevaba el guante en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó ella señalando la mano con el guante.

- No te incumbe.- respondió él mientras tiraba la toalla dentro del baño y se sentaba delante del escritorio.

- ¿Cuándo podré irme?- continuó ella ignorando el trato desagradable que le había dado Squalo.

- Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero cuando lo hagas será con los pies por delante.- dijo el mientras ojeaba papeles.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Mila por curiosidad.

- El plan inicial era que cuando los aliados de tu amiguito jugador lo encontraran creyeran que lo mató su contrincante y la tomarán con el, es decir contigo. Si sales de aquí te matarán, si molestas al jefe te matará y si sales de esta habitación, por ahora, te mataré. ¿Lo has entendido?- preguntó Squalo de forma amenazante.

- No entiendo vuestra extraña afición con matar.- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿El de antes era tu jefe?

- Sí.-contestó mientras seguía ordenando papeles.

- ¿Te gusta que te peguen?- preguntó Mila en tono de burla recordando como la pelea que habían tenido esos dos era algo habitual.

Squalo se volvió rápidamente hacia ella con cara de enfado.

- ¡Vroi!- gritó mientras sostenía el cuello de Mila - Deja de molestar de una puta vez.

La soltó bruscamente tirándola al sofá.

- Tampoco era como para ponerse así.-dijo mientras se incorporaba.

* * *

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, esta vez no tengo que disculparme porqué lo estoy subiendo a tiempo (que bien sienta eso).

Mcr77: Mila se lo hubiera dicho pero me pareció que entonces la manda a dormir a la bañera y Levi es un pervertido. En el anime se sonroja y piensa que Chrome es linda, que lo es pero tiene 13 años ¡asaltacunas!, y tambien pasa lo mismo con M.M. Conclusión a Levi le gustan las mujeres más que a un tonto los palotes, sobretodo si son jovencitas.

Sam-Auditore: Lamento decirte que como tu dices la parte "interesante" se hara esperar un poco, si ahora pasara algo seria muy apresurado.

**Aviso:** Voy a editar el capítulo 1.

Gracias a Riles Reckless por corregir la gran mayoría de errores ortográficos.

KHR! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

Squalo volvió al escritorio mientras Mila se tumbaba en el sofá esperando a que el ambiente se calmara. Alargó el brazo hasta la chaqueta y miró su teléfono móvil. Se vio tentada a llamar a la policía pero la idea le pareció ridícula, seguramente antes de que lograra marcar el número Squalo le habría cortado los dedos, así que se conformó en mirar la hora, las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspiró y pensó cómo debía tratar con su celador.

- Oye.- dijo Mila llamando la atención del hombre- ¿Dónde duermo?

- En ese sofá- contestó él sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¿Me podrías prestar algo para usar de pijama?- preguntó ella.

El hombre de cabello plateado suspiró profundamente y se levantó de la silla encaminándose hacia el armario. Rebuscó un poco en el y al final le lanzó una camisa blanca que ella atrapó al vuelo.

- Gracias.- dijo ella mientras se metía en el baño.

El baño era bastante grande para tratarse de uno adjunto. Las baldosas negras de la pared contrastaban con las grisáceas del suelo. El plato de ducha era enorme al igual que el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos. Mila se vio muy tentada a buscar los productos capilares que Squalo debía usar, apostaría a que tenía más que ella. Se quitó toda la ropa a excepción de la interior y se puso la camisa que él le había dado. La camisa le llegaba algo más allá de los muslos y a través de ella se podía deducir su ropa interior de color rojo. Dobló la ropa y salió del baño.

Squalo levantó ligeramente la mirada cansada de los papeles para ver como la puerta del baño se abría y la chica salía de el. Su mirada fue desde donde empezaba el primer botón hasta donde terminaba su camisa. Se avergonzó profundamente por actuar como un vulgar pervertido y volvió la vista a sus informes, que realmente eran de su jefe.

La chica caminó hasta el sofá y dejó su ropa junto a la chaqueta que había dejado anteriormente ahí. Se acomodó en el y después de dar un par de vueltas encontró una posición cómoda y se durmió.

Los informes no parecían acabarse nunca y por mucho que los rellenara siempre había otro después del último. Tuvo un impulso de gritar mientras los mandaba a la mierda pero entonces dirigió la mirada a la chica que dormía en su sofá. La camisa había subido peligrosamente hasta la parte superior de los muslos y la abertura del escote le daba una buena idea del tamaño de sus pechos. Se dio una palmada en la cara por volver a actuar como un pervertido, se levantó de la silla y busco una sábana en su encontró una, cubrió a la chica con ella hasta la barbilla.

- Ya está.- pensó el hombre.- Se acabaron las distracciones.

Volvió a la silla pero fue incapaz de concentrarse. Estaba cansado, agobiado y distraído. Además de que ese no era su maldito trabajo, se levantó de la silla y apagó la lámpara que iluminaba la mesa. Busco a tientas la cama, levantó las sábanas y se metió en ella.

Con la ligera luz de la luna divisó la figura de Mila durmiendo en el sofa.

- Ya solucionaré ese problema mañana.-pensó Squalo poco antes de caer dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos los que leen esto.

La verdad es que opino como tu mcr77, no me imagino a Xanxus haciendo el papeleo a él le va más actuar que rellenar informes.

* * *

Cuando Mila abrió los ojos, notó algo suave cubriéndola. Buscó a tientas y se lo quitó de encima. Miró la sábana y recordó donde estaba sorprendiéndose por el gesto amable que había tenido ese hombre aparentemente gruñón. Sonrió ligeramente y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza estirándose.

Buscó por la habitación signos de que Squalo estuviera aún en ella pero solo encontró la cama revuelta. Se levantó, dobló la sábana dejándola sobre el sofá, cogió su ropa y se fue a cambiar al baño. Una vez con su ropa puesta, dejó la camisa sobre el respaldo de la silla y cogió un cigarro, lo encendió, se sentó en la silla y esperó a que Squalo o alguien viniera. Iba por su tercer cigarro de la mañana cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Vroi! ¡Ya era hora!- exclamó el hombre de cabello plateado.- Te iba a despertar a patadas, no vas a dormir todo el puto día.

- Buenos días a ti también.- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Come.- contestó él dejando bruscamente una bandeja de comida en el escritorio delante de ella.

- Mmm...Servicio de habitaciones, gracias.- ella se acercó la bandeja.

En la bandeja había dos platos, uno con tortitas con jarabe de arce por encima y el otro con tostadas francesas, una taza con café y una pequeña jarrita con leche.

- ¡Vaya!-exclamó sorprendida- Esto es un chollo, porque no me habré dejado secuestrar antes.

Comenzó a comer mientras Squalo salía por la puerta.

- ¿Puedo salir de la habitación?-preguntó Mila mientras cortaba un trozo de tortita.

- No.- respondió el contundentemente.

- Aquí dentro me moriré de asco. Solo quiero explorar el castillo o hacer algo que no sea vegetar en esta habitación.- contestó ella intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- Para eso no hay problema- replicó él mientras salía un momento de la habitación y volvía con una escoba, un recogedor, una fregona y un cubo.

- Básicamente acabo de convertirme en la chacha por bocazas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Mila derrochando sarcasmo.

- Lo decidí ayer por la noche. Si vas a vivir aquí, vas a tener que ganártelo.- contestó Squalo.- Después de la comida vendrá alguien con tus cosas, mañana te dejaré algo de espacio en los muebles.

- El castillo es grande, ¿no hay ninguna habitación libre?- preguntó ella.

- Sí, pero Xanxus ha decidido que es divertido joderme.- respondió Squalo molesto.- Espera que te mate cuando me toques mucho las pelotas.

- Tranquilo, el suelo estará tan limpio que si esta noche duermo en camisón podrías ver mi ropa interior reflejada en el.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciéndole saber que lo había pillado la noche anterior observándola.

****El se fue rojo y avergonzado por ser descubierto.

* * *

Las reviews son bien recibidas ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, gracias por el review del capítulo anterior.

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

Mila miró el material que Squalo le había traído para pasar el rato y se encogió de hombros resignándose, pero pronto se volvió a animar pensando de que formas podría tomarle el pelo.

Al mediodía ya había terminado su trabajo. Como Squalo había dicho un hombre trajo todas sus pertenencias en varias cajas, le dio las gracias al mensajero y revisó lo que había en ellas.

La caja más grande estaba llena de ropa y zapatos, miró el armario y esperó que tuviera otro lugar para guardar la ropa de verano, sino tendría que deshacerse de algunas prendas. Y para su grata sorpresa en la otra habían varios libros, pero sobretodo había cigarros y alcohol. Cuando esta gente se proponía hacer un trabajo les tenía que reconocer que lo hacían bien.

- Si se cansan de matar siempre se podrían dedicar a las mudanzas- pensó mientras sonreía.

No saco nada de las cajas pero si las dejo apartadas de la puerta por si el hombre de corta paciencia entraba sin mirar no tropezara con ellas.

Aburrida de esperar abrió una de las botellas de vodka y comenzó a beber directamente de esta sentada en el sofá.

Cuando el hombre de cabellos plateados entró en la habitación algo más enfadado que de costumbre se vio arrollado por la mujer.

- ¡Vroi! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó Squalo intentando quitarse a Mila de encima.

- Abrazarte cabeza hueca-contestó ella con una risita tirándole ligeramente del pelo.

- Pues suéltame de una puta vez.

- Nop-respondió Mila con una sonrisa en la cara.

Él miró la habitación encontrándola como una patena pero con una botella de vodka prácticamente vacía sobre el escritorio. Atando cabos se llevó una mano a la frente intentando serenarse mientras ella se había colgado en su cuello. Un cálido aliento en su cuello le hizo sobresaltarse tirando a la chica sobre la cama para alejarla de él.

- Que frío eres, con el tiempo que debes llevar a dos velas se entiende la mala leche que gastas-dijo ella sentándose en la cama y cruzando las piernas.

- Deja de decir gilipolleces y vete a dormir la mona-gritó él cabreado.

- Sabes...tengo un tatuaje, ¿quieres verlo?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡No!-respondió él exasperado por el comportamiento de la mujer.

- ¿No te gusto?-siguió ella fingiendo voz de tristeza.

Squalo desesperado por la situación ya no sabía como responder, no era bueno tratando con mujeres y menos con mujeres que cambiaban de humor a cada segundo. Aprovechando esto Mila se le acercó lentamente y acercó su cuerpo al de él.

- ¿Y bien?-le susurro a la oreja.

En un arranque la cogió por la cintura la llevó hasta el balcón y la encerró fuera cerrando la cortina para no tener que verla. Satisfecho con el mismo se fue a la ducha sin poder de dejar de dar vueltas a las insinuaciones de la mujer ebria.

* * *

¿Como veis la historia? Vuestra opinión es importante.


End file.
